1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy vehicle, and more particularly to an independent wheel arrangement for toy vehicle, which can substantially increase the supporting area of the toy vehicle to evenly distribute and support the downward twisting force and stress applied by the rider""s weight.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional toy vehicle, such as a twist vehicle, is considered as a popular amusement during outdoor activities. The conventional toy vehicle comprises a vehicle frame, a wheel assembly comprising at least two wheels rotatably connected to the vehicle frame, and a steering unit for controlling the movement of the toy vehicle.
The conventional method of attaching the wheels to the vehicle frame is to affix one end of a supporting axle to a center of the wheel and another end to the vehicle. This means that the wheels are substantially supported the vehicle frame and a downward force of the user""s weight. When the user, such as a young child, drives the toy vehicle, the downward force is substantially exerted on the wheels. At the same time, each of the wheels causes an outward pulling force that will be distorted at the supporting axle. Especially for the twist vehicle, not only a rotational force but also a slidably tearing force are exerted on each wheel, so that the wheel will be bent easily. In other words, the stress will be created at the connection between the wheel and the vehicle frame, which will permanently misshapen at the stress point of continued use.
Moreover, in order to enhance the stabilization of the toy vehicle, the wheels must be spaced apart with each other as far as possible to define the wheel length therebetween. When the center of mass of the rider falls out of the wheel length, the vehicle frame will be flipped over easily. However, the wheel length is normally limited by the width of the vehicle frame such that the vehicle frame must be enlarged its size to increase the wheel length. The problem with this type of conventional toy vehicle is that it is bulky, usually very heavy, and difficult to carry. Thus, the rider may have difficulty to control the bulky toy vehicle.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an independent wheel arrangement for toy vehicle, which can substantially increase the supporting area of the toy vehicle to evenly distribute and support the downward twisting force and stress applied by the rider""s weight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an independent wheel arrangement for toy vehicle, wherein a wheel length between two driving wheels is substantially increased by two supporting legs outwardly extended from two sides of the vehicle frame without increasing the width of the vehicle frame, so as to enhance the stabilization of the toy vehicle while moving.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an independent wheel arrangement for toy vehicle, wherein the attachment of the independent wheel arrangement with the vehicle frame is easy, fast and rigid, that is simply by inserting the supporting leg into a supporting sleeve provided on the vehicle frame and then securely locking by a locker member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an independent wheel arrangement for toy vehicle, wherein the stress arm is extended from the supporting leg to the vehicle frame so as to minimize the torque on the supporting leg. In other words, the independent wheel arrangement of the present invention is more rigid and capable of supporting more weight in comparison with the conventional toy vehicle having the same frame structure and size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an independent wheel arrangement for toy vehicle, wherein the wheel is substantially supported by an axle unit in a rotatably movable manner so as to prevent the wheel from being distorted by any external force, such as the rotational force or the slidably tearing force.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an independent wheel arrangement for toy vehicle, which does not require to alter the original structural design of the vehicle frame so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the vehicle frame incorporating with the independent wheel arrangement.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an independent wheel arrangement for a toy vehicle which comprises a vehicle frame having at least a through hole to provide a top securing shoulder and a bottom securing shoulder at two opening ends of the through hole, and a seat frame mounted on the vehicle frame and positioned above the through hole.
The independent wheel arrangement comprises:
a supporting leg having an upper inserting portion and a bottom portion, wherein the inserting portion of the supporting leg has a base portion and a shank portion upwardly extended therefrom to define a biasing shoulder radially extended between the base portion and the shank portion, wherein said inserting portion of said supporting leg is fittedly inserted into the through hole of the vehicle frame until the biasing shoulder is biased against said bottom securing shoulder of the through hole so as to hold the supporting leg in position;
a wheel rotatably mounted at the bottom portion of the supporting leg;
a locker member securely attaching to the shank portion of the supporting leg with the through hole so as to securely mount the supporting leg to the vehicle frame; and
a supporting shaft downwardly extended from the seat frame wherein a bottom portion of the supporting shaft is coaxially engaged with the locker member so as to substantially support the supporting leg to the vehicle frame.